wolfsofthebeyondfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The next mage
Authurs note OK So this is where The night of no clouds start now remember this wont be the best story so go have fun reading stories and Songfics writing stories and Songfics Prolouge-The mage is born Leafspirit sat in the clearing alone he looked up at the stars when he heard a noise and he swiffled his head to meet the eyes of his wolven mage He dips his head respectfully and looked back to the stars "Im worried" he siad "That we will never find an apprentice mage" Clawstar shook her head "You worry to much but are you asking Starpack?" he looked at Clawstar desperately "Has Starpack spoken to you?" Clawstar snapped "Of course not the sign will come you young wolves have no patience at all" she sat beside Leafspirit and stared at the sky. The moon was clear and showed that the Telling will start in a couple of days Clawstar eyes widened when a Pure white cloud came toward them Leafspirit said "Is that it is that the sign?" Clawstar nodded "Yes Starpack has chosen my time is almost up as soon as Starpack knows shes ready i will join them" Leafspirit bowed and said "Lets pray that she will be the wisest of all wolven mages. Clawstar nodded "And also lets pray that the rain may come after her" They bowed in silence and went into their seperate dens and went to sleep Chapter 1-Cloud Cloud woke up to a sunny morning She groaned as Robin clambered over her saying "Wake up time to play" Cloud shook her head and growled "Can you not wake me up" Robin shook her head and went to wake up her brother Ice who was staring into sapce so he was not exactly asleep she felt a wind brush through her fur as she padded out of the den. She saw the old Clawstar the wolven mage practicing with her ice power and heard her grumbling "Im not as young as i used to be" she saw Cloud and said "Come here Cloud" Cloud hesitated she heard that even though Clawstar was old she had a fiery temper wolves say that she has been through a lot of leaders and Leafspirit may be her last leader and she has not had an apprentice yet. Cloud wondered if thats why shes so fiery shes looking for the next wolven mage she headed toward Clawstar and Cloud said "Yes Clawstar?" Clawstar looked at her with knowing eyes "Cloud....I have recieved a sign" Cloud stayed silent "You are the next wolven mage" Cloud jumped "But I-I" Clawstar interuppted her "You are special Cloud" Cloud asked "How can i be a wolven mage?" Clawstar said "Trust your heart" Cloud looked on wondering could she be what Clawstar thinks she will be able to be a wolven mage? "Do you accept Cloud?" Clawstar asked Cloud looked at Clawstar her respect for Clawstar deepend and she said calmly "Yes i accept" Clawstar looked at her "Good follow me". Cloud padded after her towards Leafspirits den she went into the cold dark den Cloud shivered She did not like it in here at all Cloud heard Leafspirit say "Yes Clawstar?" Clawstar pointed her muzzle at Cloud, and Leafspirit said "Is this the one or another madlach we must adopt?" Clawstar showed her teeth "No, She is not a madlach as you can tell she is my apprentice" Leafspirit bowed "Of course Clawstar when will you take her to the whispering cave?" Clawstar answered "When the other pups become apprentices i will take her" Leafspirit nodded "Actually you might as well do it now they are going to become apprentices any way. And Cloud you are standing with me and Clawstar" Cloud gasped and asked "Ar-are you sure?" Leafspirit nodded "Of couse thats what wolven mages do" Cloud just nodded bleakly and said "Ok" she followed Leafspirit out to the rock he stopped and Clawstar sat beside him and Cloud sat beside Clawstar. Leafspirit howled and all the wolves came out including the pups that were about to be made apprentices Robin saw Cloud and was about to bark a Hi but Fern slapped her tail over Robins mouth and Robin looked on silently Leafspirit started "Welcome all wolves to the meeting there are a few announcements that i have to announce" All the wolves were looking at him now "First of all I must announce that there are no madlachs right now" All the wolves sighed releived "But remeber if a wolf from another clan comes to you with a madlach pup we must take it" All the wolves bowed "Then at the Blue corn moon all the Packs get their madlachs back and they become gnaw wolves" Leafspirit drew a deep breath and continued "Clawstar has finally recieved a sign on who her apprentice will be, Cloud" Cloud drew in a deep breath and padded beside Leafspirit and he continued "Tonight they will both journey to Whispering cave as for Robin and Ice come forward" Robin looked exited Ice looked solem "You two will be apprentices till you are warriors Robin your mentor will be Tree Ice your mentor will be Shadow" Leafspirit drew the meeting to a close and padded into his den Cloud whispered to Clawstar "When are we going?" Clawstar said "When the moon is in the sky" Cloud bowed and jumped off the rock and Robin bounded up to her "So i guess you wont be seeing us much unless you are either training or collecting herbs" Cloud nodded and Robin continued "But its a great honour to be a wolven mage" Ice grumbled something and Robin turned Ice was looking at the two she wolfs and said "How is it so important?" Clud gasped and Robin showed her teeth and Ice seemed unfazed by the teeth "I mean its just another Omega to me this pack needs more warriors not Omegas" Robin yapped "Because Ice if a pack does not have a wolven mage the whole pack will crumble" Ice started to snarl "I thought it was the eclipse stones job to protect the pack. All the wolven mages do is heal and read signs. They might as well be Omegas" Robin growled "You are acting like a Madlach you always asks questions that are not right" Ice stalked off and Robin looked at him angry "I hope you can teach your brother some manners Cloud" Cloud nodded and Clawstar called her "I got to go good luck with that Robin." Cloud padded after Clawstar in the dark of night the moon shining brightly she saw the mountain and the lake side and Clawstar headed for the Lake and she heard Lilys ominous words about the lake "That lake drowns the sun in a red flash that looks like blood" Cloud always shivered and now she would see the whispering cave where the wolven mages and medicine wolves went to share tounges with Starpack. Their whispers would be shared with Cloud soon she would soon walk the footsteps of the first wolven mage Star who was no pack but she brought them together meeting hte four wolves that would soon start the packs Lightning, Dark, Breeze and Water Who had recieved powers beyond believe of ordinary loners rougues and puppypets. But one thing that only the packs would understand is how to see the colors of the wind and the shining lights that shone on their mountains every night that showed them that their ancestors are still there no matter what Cloud froze on a jutting rock and sighed she could hear everything the wind and its whispers the mountains and their voices they told stories of old wolves that travveled far and wide to have a family in their home. Clawstar beckoned her into the Whispering cave and said "Are you ready Cloud?" Cloud nodded and slowly followed Clawstar and Clawstar stood in front of a rock and started rummaging with the crystals and started to say "All wolves have a gaurdian but only wolven mages know that they are there" Cloud asked "Whats the point of a gaurdian?" Clawstar put a crystal onto another crystal and said "Gaurdians watch over their wolves and when their wolf dies they lead them to Starpack and they speak in their wolves ear and murmur encouragement" She stopped rummaging with the crystals and backed up leaving Cloud for the moons light. What happend next took her by surprise the moon light touched the crystals making them shine blue and showed paintings on the wall showing all sorts of paw marks she gasped at the wall and Clawstar dragged something out and said "Those paws are all the wolven mages,Leaders and Eclipse stone wielders that were a part of the clan" she continued "Put your paw in this after you put your paw mark on the wall you will be an apprentice wolven mage" Cloud put her paw in the stuff and put her paw on the wall and she took it off. and Clawstar said touch your nose to the wall and close your eyes. Cloud did what she was told and dreamt she was in pure darkness and she howled and hoped for another howl but she only saw darkness. She thought So much darkness.... she saw a blue figure running toward her and soon rain started and she heard a voice Rain will douse the darkness she snapped out of her dream and saw Clawstar who was looking at her